Fugitive of Fate
by 5cr1b3
Summary: Ranma Saotome had being destined to become the greatest martial artist, inheriting the anything goes school of martial arts and marry the Tendo's youngest daughter. Yet, he never expected fate to take him through another course of life. Re-editing now!


**Prologue**

Disclaimers: All characters shown on this multi crossover story do not belong to me, those characters mention on the story belong rightfully to the author who created them. The intention behind the story is for the sole purpose of entertaining the viewers. Also this story is rate 16+; some scenes or all scenes may contain both adult language (none sexual) and strong emotional scenes not suitable for children.

Please note that every chapter will take time to produce due to research, yet any constructive criticisms are welcome; (no ad-hominems, ranting or flaring to satisfy some viewer's own egos) specify the area to rework on and just give me time to re-edit the whole chapter and the following because the changes on one part of the story may cause a dominoes effect. The viewer's cooperation will be credited in the end chapters, thank you.

Amy Mizuno lunch head on, with a full attempt to subdue her enemy while the rest of the sailor scouts finish surrounding their worse nemesis inside the now ruined Shinto shrine and followed Amy's lead, giving their all. He stood still, with no battle form of any sort, just with his head cast down, patiently waiting, hiding his eyes from view as the girls leap high, raising their staffs above their heads, ready to swing them down on their foe, feeling the last of their strengths go on this last attempt to subdue the beast.

Rei Hino refuse to budge while watching with a heart throbbing beat on her throat; observing his head rise, revealing a malicious smirk and with out warning his powers spikes to an exploding portion, thus throwing all the girls back against the Shinto walls. The sailor scouts felt the power of the young man before them; their skin felt lesion and burns from the powers of the explosion. Time elapses as Rei listen unconsciously to a faint voice call her name several times and fades away. She tried to speak but no word escaped her lips while feeling acute pain rush across her body. Her lover's face vaguely came to mind.

"_Don't give up, Rei, don't give up."_ Rei heard a familiar voice speak, finding herself in the dojo floor, dressed in karate Gi, turning up to see him loom over. "_If you plan on becoming a great warrior, you will have to learn to never give up." With that said, he gazes into her eyes and smiles, leaning a bit more, extending his hand to help Rei get on her feet. _

_ Rei suddenly come around, blinking several times before shaking her spinning head from the receiving outbreak not to long ago, slowly turning about halve confuse, gazing to her spread out friends, observing them side lay, prone and supine; tire of battling but still attempting to rise once more to continue battling onward. Her blur vision then turn towards the very place the explosive ki came from, the very place every eye were fix upon and descry him still there, standing tall with his head flex forward, enabling Rei to see the dark and sad piercing glare. The expression on his face began to fix her focus on why she was there as well as the rest of the scouts. _

_ Words could not describe the harness between Rei's heart ache and her sole duty as a high priestess while she glances his way. Every staring moment made her feel remorse and withdrawal with every piece of her being. With every fighting effort she felt as if she was beating herself up. _

"_Please don't go into the darkness." Rei pleads effortlessly, softly, feeling as if fate has finally granted her a wish she so much yearn for such a long time, yet, at the very same time she felt as if the Gods were only toying around, mocking her sentiments. But despite whether it was fate that brought this young man into her life or not, she had never felt so alive, so warm and loving as she had felt for the past couple of months with him. Still, all those sentiments were now starting to build a toll on her being. _

"_It's too late, Rei-Chan, he has cross the point of no return, look at him, he is no longer Ran-Chan!" Lita Kino tries to convince Rei to disallow her emotions get in the way. Lita halve stumble to her feet, and pose ready to attack while Amy and Serena Tsukino, Mina Aino and Rini Tsukino rose; preparing to attack once more. _

"_That's not true; he is still in there somewhere!" Rei arguments while tears accumulating in her eyes. _

"_He's being consumed by the darkness within; he can't be rationalize. The other scouts will be here soon to aid." Amy confirms a message from the other scouts after requesting backup, making the girls feel a bit of relief, except for Rei. _

"_Listen to your self, Rei-Chan, Ran-Chan is no longer with us, he's just an Obake!" Mina persuades her from across the circle. _

"_You don't understand, Mina-Chan, please, Ranma, come back to us! You don't have to do this, please come back from the darkness, I'm begging you!" Rei turn from Mina to Ranma Saotome._

_ Darien Chiba, Luna and Artemis arrive soon after Amy message the rest of the girls to come to their aid. Darien and Luna dash to Serena's side as Artemis heads to Lita's side. Amara Tenoh, Michelle Kaioh, and Hotaru Tomoe arrive each spreading about the circle to close any gaps between the girls. Hotaru immediately began to heal the scouts, while keeping a disbelieving eye on the silent young man at the center. _

"_Darien!" Serena praises his name with a wide smile. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I figure you may need some help so came to aid you all." Darien turn to the center where a young man stood alone, waiting for his enemies to make the next move. _

_ Lita turns to Amy while Amy continue analyzing Ranma through, still attempting to find a weak spot and a tactical maneuver that would finish him off once and for all._

"_So what is the plan, girls?" Serena firmly poses defensively when Ranma suddenly budges. _

"_Amy?" Lita made Amy's name questionable. _

"_I can't find any weak spot yet, nor can I read his Chi force either, it's incredibly off the charts." _

_ Amy taps several times on her visors, seeing his body structure from head to glowing toes with an immense Chi. _

_ The moon pass overhead as the young man extend his head to catch it bloom through the broken roof, while clouds sway by, revealing a splendor of stars. For a dull moment he revealed something human, fill with sadness through his faint smile. His red eyes just stare into the distance, lost for a moment before they turn back to Rei. The expression on his face made Rei recall seen him like that several times in the past upon the rooftop of the Shinto shrines, observing the breeze caress his face. She often wonders why he kept going to the rooftop and sees the stars alone late at night, and it was not until he invited her to join her one night that she ask the question only to hear a sad story about his solitary life, the starts and the moon . _

"_His Chi is decreasing and I think I found a weak spot!" Amy mention excitedly. The girls turn her way eagerly to know and attack. _

"_His Chi is finally registering at 90 percent and decreasing!" Amy went on informing. _

"_Is he letting his guard down?" Rini wondered out loud. _

"_It doesn't matter, Rini, we have to do it now, put him down when we have the chance!" Lita commands._

"_Right, we only got a shot at this and we need to make it count!" Darien and the sailor scouts agreed; seeing Lita lunch a full scale attack and the others soon follow pursued. _

"_..His Ki has decrease to 5 percent!" Amy observes as Ranma kept his cool. _

_ Rei stood behind as the girl prepare to use every power on their arsenal to annihilate the evil that stood before them all. She observes his arms flex at the elbow, his fist close tight while posing a settle stances. Darien and the girls approach him with haste, casting their own powers over their nemesis. It was now or never, Rei felt the girls whisper to self._

"_Chestnuts roasting over an open fire punch!" Roar Ranma, making his arms disappear while tilting left and right, throwing countless punches on the sailor scouts, sending them crashing against the wooden splintered floor. _

"_He's too strong to handle alone; we'll need every sailor scout available to do the job!" Darien spat blood with every heart aching word. His whole body trembles with every motion, feeling sharp pains from the numerous punches lunched to his direction._

_ Rei observe Ranma look back and understood what he wanted her to do as her body began to automatically walk pass Rini who mumble Rei's name with quivering lips. Lita side lay as Rei gradually walks by, her hand stretch out to Rei and drop from the lack of strength. "Stop, Rei-Chan, what are you doing? He will kill you if you confront him alone." _

"_No, I understand what he wants, I will be ok." Rei's voice quivers chocking manner. Tears began to accumulate on her eyes as she continues mobilizing closer. "I have to do this, for the sake of the sailor scouts and-" her voice began to fade, carrying on, "for the sake of Ranma-Chan and I-" She clasps her hand tight, and began to chant. _

"_Rei, What is she doing? She is going to get hurt!" Serena spats, forcing her arms to aid her up but couldn't manage to budge._

"_That spell, I know that spell, she is going to cast a sealing spell on him!" Amy gaze amazingly as Rei stood several yards from her target. _

"_But isn't does that spell come with a price? I mean if she tries to cast a spell of sealing wouldn't it drain her life in order to the spell to work?" Serene said worried, looking around for support. _

"_Look!" Mina said, continuing, "He's not attacking her, he's actually letting her seal him away."_

_ Ranma continue observing her as he gradually allows his powers spike and his left eye reveal his other dark self that smirk maliciously at Rei's approach. _

"_His Chi is picking up again," Amy reports while she re-taps on her visors, continuing, "This is not good, guys, his Ki is registering an incredible increase, it's off the charts!" Amy trembles while feeling the building tremble before her existence. _

"_Impossible! How can we feel that power with only halve of him being dark?" Serene Embrace the ground like the rest, feeling the pressure of his power pushes them down against the ground at a tremendous rate. _

"_That's because he has chosen to seal his whole being." Trista spoke while using her powers to create a protective sphere between the Ranma plus Rei from Darien and the scouts. Serena felt relief to finally be able to get up as the rest rose to their feet and observe the sphere. _

"_About time you got here, what you took you, Trista-Chan?" Serena pad herself clean, glancing around to catch puzzling eyes on Ranma-Chan and Rei. Rei still remain standing while Ranma face her with a two face of horror. _

"_What is going on with Ranma-Chan?" Amy questions Trista, still puzzle to see him halve obake and halve human. She could not understand the transformation that had just occurred while Trista gaze with sadness. _

"_Listen to me closely, girls, what you are about to witness is one of the toughest decision Rei has made in her entire life that will scar her for life." Trista mentions, continuing, "At this moment, Ranma-Chan is fighting his other self, that is why you see both sides of him know." Trista had being observing Rei and Ranma since he came into her life and had foreseen the outcomes. From the eminent time and space plains Trista wept while looking over the same scene, attempting effortlessly to find an answer to change the course of fate._

"_Both sides of himself?-" Rini wondered loudly. _

"_That's right; Ran-Chan figures that the only way to end Rei's suffering would be by defeating his other half through a sealing spell. But the problem is that since both are the same persona, equal in power, in order for it to work, Rei will need to seal both at the exact same time. Yet, she can't seal both till she is able to see them at the very same time." Trista looked three weeks back to the time when he had phoned her to rendezvous in the park to speak alone. Trista didn't know what he wanted to discus with her but he sounded serious and she hurried to meet him after class as he waited solemnly by the water fountain. There, they both sat quiet for a while before the water fountain until Ranma suddenly stood and pace around for bit with a gloomy expression, breaking the ice, letting her know what he had in mind. _

"_So what is going to happen to Rei?" Rini asks, snapping Trista from her own thoughts. _

"_She will survive, Rini-Chan, but unfortunately things will not be the same after this night." Trista didn't know tears were streaming down her cheeks until she saw the girls holding back their own. _

"_Hotaru, get ready to heal Rei, she is going to need it!" Darien commands, balling his hand into a tight fist and punch the grounds, as the girls turn from Trista to Rei who fell on her knees and stood with tears in her lips, embracing her heart while performing the sealing spell before her lover._

_ Ran-Chan spoke, his lips parted and Rei watch as her body recede a pace or two, shaking her head in disproval, call him back. _

_ The girls turn to Trista and back in the nick of time to see Rei jump into his arms screaming his name atop of her lungs and a light emerge from both, causing the protective shield to explode, and each girl felt somebody rush through their very souls. Darien and the girls prepared for the impact as the power rush pass by, forcing them to skid back a few feet. As the scouts peek, their mouth drop and their eyes widen in horror when they descry only Rei on the floor while a pillar of warm red light beams to heaven and vanish for ever. _

"_Rei-Chan!" Mina, Lita, Rini and Serena exclaim in unison, they didn't think twice to examine what had just occur as they all rush to Rei side while Trista gaze at the heavens, Darien watch her then turn up when pure white snow flakes began to sprinkle down through the broken Shinto roof. _

" _Rei-Chan, she is not breathing, she's not breathing!" Mina turns to Lita who scoot Mina further away and check her pulse._

"_Her heart stopped, we need to take her to hospital!" Lita panics._

"_Move aside I'll perform CPR! Please time me, Lita!" Amy sat on the other side, tearing Rei's Sailor suit from the chest area and attempt to make her heart to start. Amy had taken several CPR and other doctorate course during junior high school, she laid one hand over the other, clasping the lower hand and press gently on Rei chest, pumping, counting, and pausing to pass air into her lungs, repeating the process._

"_Wake up Rei, wake up!" Mina pleads as the other girls felt in tears._

_ Darien's flustered face turns to Trista in wonderment about Ranma._

"_Ranma has being seal as promised, Darien, he will no longer be a threat to anyone-" Trista paused for a moment, turning away, "for now.-" her last words trails off as she vanishes from the site. He then returns to Rei._

"_What is the time, Lita?" Amy request still trying to resuscitate her friend and sailor comrade._

"_It is already being two minutes and 30 seconds!" Lita reports anxiously._

"_Not enough time left, I need to get that heart pumping soon or she may get serious brain damage from lack of oxygen! Come on, Rei-Chan, breath, breath!" Amy tells herself with tears in her eyes, still attempting to revive Rei. _

"_What is the time limit?" Lita ask her. _

"_Three minutes is the limits, but I can still get her heart pumping, I have to." Amy continues pumping effortlessly. _

"_Four minutes and fifteen seconds, Amy, stop there is nothing we can do now." Lita tried to hold on strong as while placing her hand on Amy's shoulder but Amy jerked it off determine to resuscitate her friend. Lita then tries to remove Amy's hands from Rei's chest but Amy jerk them away and return, pumping onward. The girls saw the feud and couldn't contain themselves any longer as Lita finally grab Amy by the shoulders, turning Amy her way and slaps her friend across the face, finally embracing her tightly through Amy's confusion, saying "Stop it, Amy, Stop it, you did all you could. Nobody is going to blame you for trying. Rei is gone."_

"_NO! I have to continue, I have to save Rei-Chan!" She struggle to be free but Lita held on tighter, her body began to tremble causing Amy to cease as the girls rush and kneel before Lita and Amy and embrace both, share their tears. _


End file.
